wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Engineering
= Summary = Engineering is used to assemble metal and stones into parts needed to make explosives, guns, scopes, bullets, mechanical dragons, aquatic helmets, and more. More than any other Profession, engineering products require several steps to be completed. Bombs and Dynamite are the bread and butter of the engineer's creations. Many engineering recipes require a lot of different parts before the item can be created. This will require more space in your bags than other Professions. Engineering is a very fun and creative Profession. You can create all kinds of wacky things that are fun to use and also entertain and amaze other players. If you plan on being an engineer, you should probably already be a miner. Miners collect ore and smelt ore into bars to create the majority of engineering items. Engineer recipes often include jewels, which are found in a variety of places. Typically, most engineers buy or are given rare jewels from other players. Some engineer recipes require leather, which you will need to buy from a skinner. You will need to find a lot of other odd ingredients for your recipes that might need to be purchased from other players. Some items can actually be fished up with the fishing skill or found from monster drops or treasure chests. Unlike other crafting professions, most of the items created by engineers can only be used by engineers. (This is why I like my main to be an engineer, everything else you can buy or make with an alt. -- Xwrn) = Trainers = Apprentice trainers Alliance: * Jemma Quikswitch (Ironforge, Tinkertown) * Sprite Jumpsprocket (Stormwind, Dwarven District) Horde: *'' () Journeyman trainers '''Alliance': * Trixie Quikswitch (Ironforge, Tinkertown) * Lilliam Sparkspindle (Stormwind, Dwarven District). Horde: *'' () Expert trainers '''Alliance': * Springspindle Fizzlegear (Ironforge, Tinkertown). Horde: *'' () Artisan trainers '''Alliance' or Horde: *'' (Booty Bay) *'' (Gadgetzan, near the mailbox) = Requirements = None. = Suggested 2nd profession = * Mining = Suggested Classes = Basically any class, as is mostly a buff profession. Any items you make are to give you an edge in combat either PvE or PvP. Engineering is particularly useful for a Paladin as the bombs and dynamite give you a limited range attack useful for pulling. Engineering is also valuable for hunters, who will be able to make their own firearms and ammunition. = Summary of Skill levels = ThottBot Table reference = Specialization = At 200 skill and after reaching level 35, you may choose one of two "paths", Goblin Engineering or Gnome Engineering. The path you choose determines what recipies will be available to you at the highest levels of skill, though some recipies (such as the Thorium Rifle) are common to both paths. To choose a path, you must complete a quest by talking to the proper master and completing a quest. After you do so, you are rewarded with a Gnomish/Goblin Engineering Membership Card which expires after your engineer has been on for 14 days of play time; after which you must simply see a Master Engineer NPC and pay 2 gold to renew it. Carrying the card in your inventory allows you to access the secret schemata of master engineers of your respective path. In general, Goblin Engineering makes more powerful explosives and reliable-but-plain devices, while Gnome Engineering makes a handful of devices with very interesting or useful effects that are balanced with a tendency to misfire. Though there are exceptions, a good rule of thumb is that items that require 200 skill or more that have Gnomish or Goblin in the name are made by Gnomish and Goblin engineers, respectively. In most cases, if not all, it is possible for an engineer to use items made by the other type of engineer, as long as those items are not Bind on Pickup, which can only be used by the character that created them. Currently the only item not following this rule is the Gnomish World Enlarger. = Recipe List = For a complete sortable list with reagents, effects, and selling guide, go to: * Crimson Eagles Profession Pricelist = Making Money = Since engineering items are (usually) only useful to other engineers, how can you make money as an engineer? * Make money mining instead. * There are certain hard to get items critical to other engineers which they will pay dearly for. Fused Wiring is one and often sells for 5 to 10 gold. If you can find a ready supply you can make a fortune. * Certain engineering items are needed for quests. Advanced Target Dummy and Deadly Blunderbuss are two and often go for over a gold at the Auction House. * Sell EZ-Thro Dynamite to Paladins looking for a ranged attack. * Sell scopes and guns. = Examples = Low Level Recipes * Rough Blasting Powder * Rough Dynamite: see also Rough Dynamite Mid Level Recipes * Explosive Sheep * Discombobulator Ray High Level Recipes * Mithril Mechanical Dragonling * Deepdive Helmet Limited Supply ---- Category:Professions Category:Engineering --TedC 16:41, 9 Jun 2005 (EDT)